Camino de Cuatrocientos Pétalos en Grimmauld Place
by Maky
Summary: One-Shot participante del reto octubre mágico del grupo de facebook HARMoNY (Harry y Hermione). El primer Halloween despues de la Batalla de Hogwarts esta a la vuelta de la esquina y el elegido ha empezado a actuar raro. Hermione es enviada a Grimmauld Place a investigar viéndose atrapada en la mansión con sus sombríos habitantes.


_One-Shot participante del reto octubre mágico del grupo de facebook HARMoNY (harry y hermione)_

 _Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a todos aquellos a quienes ella les haya cedido los derechos; así como las adaptaciones mencionadas pertenecen a sus respectivos autores._

 **Camino de Cuatrocientos Pétalos en Grimmauld Place**

 _ **By Maky-Chan**_

Hermione dejo caer las lágrimas en cuanto cerró la puerta de su cuarto de Grimmauld Place maldiciendo al ministro de magia, a Voldemort, a los Weasley, pero principalmente a Harry Potter. La garganta le ardía de tanto gritar, dio un respiro profundo para intentar tranquilizarse mientras apoyaba su frente en la fría madera de caoba negra.

Quizás no fue la mejor idea porque segundos después recibió el golpe de la puerta que alguien intentaba abrir. Presa de pánico la bruja coloco todo su peso en ella logrando cerrarla de nuevo y coloco rápidamente el seguro.

"¡Hermione, abre la puerta!"- ordeno el dueño de la casa desde el otro lado golpeando la madera violentamente.

La chica dio un paso atrás asustada recordando la escena de "El Resplandor" en el que Jack Nicholson rompía la puerta del baño con un hacha.

Desecho el pensamiento rápidamente, para ponerse el espíritu de la temporada llevaba todo octubre leyendo novelas muggles de terror y sospechaba que eso la estaba sugestionando.

"¡No voy a abrir!"- grito la chica ya más tranquila.

"Se supone que estas aquí para hablar conmigo ¿no?"- grito de vuelta el mago – "Para eso te enviaron, para ver que hay mal conmigo, si es que ya he perdido la cabeza"

"¡No seas tan melodramático!"- respondió ella – "No quiero hablar contigo en este momento, no después de lo que dijiste."- se separó despacio de la puerta sin dejar de mirarla como temiendo que esta fuera abierta – "Hablaremos mañana"

Escucho un gruñido de frustración y luego los pasos de quien se suponía que era su mejor amigo alejarse por el pasillo.

Hermione dio un suspiro de alivio y se dirigió al armario, que se encontraba en esa habitación que ella había ocupado durante aquellos meses que se quedaron en la misión Black antes del fiasco de la misión en el ministerio, lo abrió inspeccionando lo que tenía guardado adentro, había dejado algunas cosas que no resultaban cómodas para viajar o que sencillamente no le gustaban, lamentablemente la única pijama ahí entraba en esa última categoría.

Hacía unos años, cuando ya estaba en Hogwarts, a su madre se le había ocurrido tomar un curso de corte y confección lo que había resultado en varias prendas de vestir bastantes feas, como lo era el camisón de algodón que se estaba poniendo, el cual según las palabras de su yo de 13 años le quedaba enorme y le hacía parecer la niña del exorcista.

La bruja se dio una mirada crítica en el espejo y decidió que posiblemente no era que el camisón fuera un costal de papas, sino que la última vez que se lo probó le faltaba aumentar unas cuantas tallas. Ahora le entallaba como un guante y no estaba nada mal para dormir.

Se acostó en la cama tapándose con las pesadas cobijas sintiéndose súbitamente cansada, deprimida y con un pequeño dolor de cabeza. Las palabras de Harry no debieron de haberla afectado tanto, pensó abrazándose a sí misma, pero se sentía que después de su rompimiento con Ron, su mejor amigo era lo único que le quedaba.

Era natural que Harry no lo sintiera así, después de todo ella estaba en Hogwarts mientras él había ingresado a la carrera de aurores y de un tiempo para acá la cartas habían empezado a escasear. Y al parecer el niño que vivió había empezado a faltar a clases.

Y eso había sido el inicio de porque se encontraba en esa casa en lugar del colegio.

El ministro de magia, preocupado por la seguridad del elegido después de la guerra, había puesto a un par de aurores como guardaespaldas del muchacho sin su conocimiento. El último mes los aurores habían reportado que cuando faltaba a clases había estado rondando un cementerio muggle y se les había perdido un par de veces en el Londres muggle.

Sumado a ello se había mostrado poco sociable e introvertido en clases; al parecer solo platicaba ocasionalmente con un estudiante extranjero de los que se habían sentido atraído a entrar a la Academia de Aurores de Londres donde estudiaría el mago que derroto a Lord Voldemort.

Al parecer los instructores y Kingsley habían intentado hablar con el muchacho sobre su conducta sin éxito alguno, así que el ministro había acudido a la directora McGonnagal quien la había puesto al tanto de la situación y le había dado permiso de pasar algunos días en la mansión Black.

Al principio Hermione había pensado que la actitud de su amigo era normal, era lo que habría de esperarse después de todo lo que había vivido en la guerra, sumándole a ello que la menor de los Weasley había decidido no continuar su relación lo que había provocado también un distanciamiento con Ron y el resto de los Weasley.

Pero cuando ella llego a Grimmauld Place, siendo recibida por el elfo domestico debido a que su amo no se encontraba, empezó a creer que la preocupación del ministro no era infundada.

Kreacher le empezó a relatar que desde hace varios días su amo pasaba mucho tiempo encerrado en el estudio donde le había prohibido entrar, lo había visto meter cosas extrañas como cráneos humanos y flores, se escuchaban golpes y voces hablando en lenguajes extraños, incluso en una ocación había salido un humo negro con un hedor horrible mientras su amo maldecía en el interior de esa habitación.

Un tanto intranquila con lo que había escuchado se dirigió al estudio donde encontró pétalos de una flor que no conocía regados cerca de la puerta se encontraba cerrada y ningún hechizo que lanzó logro abrirla.

Fue así como la encontró el dueño de la casa, todavía la hacía estremecerse el tono que había utilizado para decir su nombre y al voltearse a verlo pudo notar la alarma en sus ojos verdes que se fue convirtiendo en furia.

Las cosas se pusieron feas rápidamente culminando con ella huyendo a su cuarto.

Hermione se encogió bajo las cobijas.

La persona que creía era su mejor amigo estaba ocultando algo, posiblemente relacionado con magia oscura. Lo que le había contado Kreacher, sus ultimas lecturas y la mirada furiosa color verde le estaba haciendo sentir un poco de temor.

Y fue así que la bruja se quedó dormida en un sueño intranquilo.

 **HP &HG**

La mansión de la familia Black era bastante tétrica de noche, pensó la muchacha mientras caminaba por los pasillos dirigiéndose a la cocina por un vaso de agua. Sin embargo por alguna razón sus pies la terminaron llevando frente a la puerta del estudio.

Estiro la mano hacia el picaporte completamente segura que esta vez lograría abrirla, el rechinido que se escuchó a continuación fue la confirmación de su éxito pero no fue recibido con gusto pues significaba que los demás habitantes lo habían escuchado también.

Sin pensarlo siquiera se metió al cuarto rápidamente cerrando la puerta tras de ella como si alguien la estuviera persiguiendo, fue entonces cuando tuvo la sensación de un olor dulzón. El estudio estaba lleno de flores que no podía distinguir bien por la oscuridad, todo era blanco y negro como una película antigua.

Al fondo había una cortina, aquello que ocultaba Harry con tanto empeño debía estar ahí atrás.

"La sangre sucia entro al lugar que el amo prohibió" – la voz de Keacher la hizo voltearse a ver al elfo domestico – "El amo ya viene en camino para castigar a esta entrometida"- dijo mientras le dirigía una sonrisa sádica.

Fue todo lo que necesito Hermione para salir huyendo, sin embargo la criatura la sujetó de un tobillo haciéndola caer, con la urgencia expandiéndose desde su estómago, pataleó para liberarse, un terrible alarido anunció que lo había logrado y corrió hacia las escaleras sin mirar atrás.

Las escaleras eran de estilo caracol que pasaban por todos los pisos de la mansión, por más que ella subía sentía que no avanzaba. Observo por la orilla del pasamanos y ahogo un grito de terror al ver que el anciano elfo domestico venía un par de pisos abajo subiendo las escaleras en cuatro patas a una velocidad sobre humana.

La bruja jalo una mesita llena de adornos y la lanzó a las escaleras esperando que obstaculizara el paso de la criatura. Cuando llego al último piso entró en la primera puesta que se le atravesó para después pasar por otra y otra hasta detenerse abruptamente con un terrible pensamiento en su cabeza.

Estaba perdida.

Nunca había estado en esa planta de la mansión y no tenía la menor idea de cómo regresar, solamente Kreacher y el mismo Harry Potter podrían sacarla de ese apuro. Y justamente ellos eran de quienes había huido.

Escucho unos pasos atrás de ella y se volvió rápidamente segura que iba a encontrar al dueño de la casa a sus espaldas.

"Harry"- le llamó aún antes de distinguir su rostro.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"- le preguntó su voz.

"No podía dormir así que salí a caminar pero creo que me he perdido"- le respondió decidida a fingir demencia – "Es una casa muy grande ¿no lo crees?"

"Sí, lo es. Te llevare de regreso a tu cuarto."

"¡No!"- dijo sin poder ocultar el pánico de su voz, de repente sintió la urgencia de irse de ahí – "tengo que regresar a Hogwarts, acabo de recordar que tengo que entregar un ensayo de pociones."

"¿Me tomas por un estúpido Hermione?"- le dijo agarrándola de los hombros y acercando su rostro al de ella más de lo estrictamente necesario por lo que pudo distinguir un brillo rojizo en sus ojos – "¿Crees que te voy a dejar ir después de lo que sabes?"

"¡Yo no sé nada!" – gritó la chica liberándose de un empujón y huyendo nuevamente.

"Nunca te dejare ir Hermione, esta es mi casa y obedece mis órdenes. No podrás escapar."

La chica corrió lo más fuerte que podía sin poder evitar comparar a su siniestro perseguidor con el personaje de La Profecía. Al entrar a uno de los cuartos fue que noto que algo caía del techo lo que la hizo disminuir el paso y prestar atención al lugar donde se encontraba.

La habitación se encontraba llena de la mismas flores que había visto en el estudio, llamo su atención que su tono naranja era el único color que pareciera verse en la oscuridad y lo que caía eran pétalos, brillantes pétalos naranjas. La escena era casi mágica y le dio un a tranquilidad que no había sentido los últimos minutos.

"No lo dejes sólo"- escuchó de repente decir a una voz femenina – "Por favor, él te necesita."

La bruja busco con la mirada a la dueña de la voz para encontrarse con unos ojos verdes que le provocaron un sobresalto.

"Debes estar a su lado"- le suplico Lily Potter.

"No puedo quedarme, él me va a matar"- le respondió a la fotografía de la pelirroja.

"No es él, querida"- le dijo con cariño

"¿Cómo puede excusarlo? Debo irme de aquí"- las lágrimas se le empezaron a escapar.

"Cuando abras los ojos lo comprenderás. Él no quiso decir lo que dijo. Por favor, recuérdale que su familia está siempre en su corazón, que nunca lo hemos abandonado."

"Lo siento, no puedo"- le respondió sin dejar de llorar para continuar huyendo.

Parecía que las habitaciones que se sucedían una tras otra no tenían fin, y el presentimiento de que no tardaría en atraparla no desaparecía. Si era cierto que la casa le obedecía…

Justo en el momento en que sus pensamientos siguieron por esa línea las tiras de cordón que sujetaban una cortina volaron hasta ella sujetando sus brazos y piernas inmovilizándola.

"Te dije que te atraparía"- Harry estaba otra vez sacudiéndola – "No te dejaré ir."

La muchacha se movía tratando de liberarse mientras gritaba que la soltara.

"¡No te voy a soltar Hermione! ¡No te voy a soltar!"- repetía su captor – "¡No te voy a soltar! ¡Hermione, por favor! ¡DESPIERTA!"

Y fue así que la bruja abrió los ojos desorientada, sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir por el pecho. Se encontraba en su habitación en la mansión Black y su mejor amigo la estaba abrazando tratando de tranquilizarla.

"Fue sólo una pesadilla Hermione"- le susurro agarrándola por los hombros y la chica pudo distinguir el brillo verde de sus ojos mirándola con preocupación – "Yo también tuve muchas de ellas después de la guerra, pero cuando empecé a cuidar a Teddy los fines de semana y dormir con él dejaron de ocurrir. Ayuda dormir con alguien y sentirse acompañado. ¿Quieres que me quede contigo?"

Ella no tuvo tiempo de responder cuando ya estaba bajo las cobijas nuevamente con Harry abrazándola. A pesar de que él era el malvado en el sueño que acababa de tener, no pudo evitar sentirse protegida en sus brazos, era parecido al sentimiento que tenía cuando sus padres hacían lo mismo pero a vez diferente, por lo que no tardo en tranquilizarse prometiéndose a sí misma no decirle a su amigo de que iba su sueño.

 **HP &HG**

Harry no pudo evitar dejar escapar un gruñido gutural maldiciendo el camisón de su mejor amiga que dejaba al descubierto demasiada piel de sus piernas dándole una apariencia bastante tentadora.

Cuando la noche anterior se había metido en su cama no había pensado las cosas correctamente, pero ella se veía tan asustada y ahora él se sentía tan pervertido. Hecho un vistazo nuevamente a Hermione cuyo cuerpo había quedado al descubierto porque las cobijas habían terminado tiradas a un lado de la cama en el transcurso de la noche.

Ya hubiese huido despavorido en el momento en que despertó y se dio cuenta del efecto que la situación tenía en él; pero ella estaba aferrada a su brazo. Después de unos minutos de tortura pudo ver que su amiga abría finalmente los ojos y, para su mala fortuna, se restregaba en él mientras se estiraba.

Por ello en el segundo en que su brazo fue liberado salió de un salto de la cama provocando que ella volteara a velo con extrañeza.

"Tengo algo que enseñarte"- le dijo caminando con rapidez a la salida – "Voy a darme una ducha y te veo en el estudio en veinte minutos"

"Buenos días a ti también"- le escucho gritarle cuando ya estaba en el pasillo.

Exactamente veinte minutos después se reunió con él frente a la puerta del estudio dirigiéndole una mirada dura y, gracias a Merlín, vestida correctamente.

"Y bien"- comenzó ella manteniéndose alejada de él y con los brazos cruzados en una pose claramente defensiva que lo desubico un poco – "¿Qué era lo que me querías enseñar?"- pregunto lanzado una mirada furtiva al pasillo que conducía a la salida, a pareciera que ya no estaba interesada en saber que había en el estudio.

"Lo siento Hermione, lo que dije no es cierto"- se disculpó creyendo que posiblemente sus palabras hicieron más daño del que creyó en primer momento.

"¿Qué parte?"- pregunto ella que parecía que iría corriendo en cualquier momento.

"Que tú no eres nadie para mí, yo te necesito Hermione"- intentó acercarse a ella pero ella retrocedió rápidamente en un claro gesto de pánico.

Muy bien, no entendía que estaba pasando ahí, era consiente que su mal genio no había hecho más que empeorar últimamente por lo que generalmente lograba asustar a la gente que no lo conocía y que en su arrebato de anoche había dicho cosas horribles a su amiga; pero no creía que fuera suficiente para que ella precisamente lo mirara con miedo.

Dio un largo suspiro, claramente ella no pensaba que su disculpa era suficiente. Se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta del estudio entrando a la habitación que estaba a oscuras. Fue consiente que su amiga se quedaba en el marco de la puerta como si fuera as huir en cualquier momento.

Harry agito su varita para abrir las cortinas y de repente la luz inundo el cuarto habiendo que la bruja soltara un grito de sorpresa.

Hermione entro rápidamente al estudio volteando a todos lados con fascinación y curiosidad.

En medio de la habitación había un altar un poco chueco de varios niveles adornado con papel de varios colores llamativos cortado de manera muy rustica que parecía intentar formar algunas figuras, había varios platos de comida que parecían estar perfectamente ejecutados, fruta y unas botellas de cerveza de mantequilla y whisky de fuego.

Las flores naranjas también se encontraban presentes en algunos jarrones y varios pétalos regados en el suelo formando un camino. Había varias fotografías muggles con una veladora delante y algunos adornos con forma de cráneo.

"Son de azúcar"- le explico el muchacho cuando la vio examinar una de ellas.

"¡Es un altar de muertos!" – exclamo ella extrañada – "¿No es algo de Sudamérica?"

"Una ofrenda"- corrigió el rápidamente – "Es una tradición de México, que está en Norteamérica"

"¿Por qué hiciste una ofrenda?"

"Pedro"

"¿Cómo?"

"Es un compañero de la academia de aurores, estaba muy emocionado con la fiesta de Halloween de la academia pero le dije que no iba ir, le tuve que contar que ese día habían muerto mis padres y que también me recordaba a quienes habían muerto en la guerra"- la expresión de Hermione iba cambiando de confusión a entendimiento conforme Harry le explicaba – "Pedro es de padres muggles y me comenzó a explicar cómo ven en su cultura la muerte y la celebran, casi por las mismas fechas hacen una fiesta para recordar a quienes los dejaron haciendo una ofrenda con alimentos y las cosas que les gustaban cuando estaban con vida. Ellos regresan y toman la esencia de las cosas."- la chica le dirigió una sonrisa dulce y se volvió nuevamente a mirar el altar.

"Lo hiciste sin magia"- afirmó ella.

"Sí, quería hacer el esfuerzo"- respondió el muchacho – "Compré los suplementos en el barrio latino de Londres, fue por eso que mis guardaespaldas me perdieron el rastro. No son buenos rastreando en el terreno muggle."- agrego con un tono sarcástico.

"¡Lo sabias!"

"Hermione, estuvimos un año escapando de carroñeros, obviamente me iba a dar cuenta. Supongo que eventualmente le tendré que decir a Kinsley que necesitan entrenamiento en el campo muggle"

"Kreacher dijo que en una ocasión empezó a salir humo negro del estudio. ¿Fueron la veladoras?"

"El incienso"- respondió señalando unas vasijas de barro a nivel del piso – "Quería probar si se encendían, pero luego me puse a instalar la televisión y la videocasetera, lo olvide y, como no abrí ninguna ventana el humo lleno el lugar."- fue entonces cuando Hermione reparo en el aparato dispuesto en un rincón con varias películas beta encima – "Me lo presto Duddley, se fastidio de ver los documentales que me presto Pedro, también me presto la cámara fotográfica."

La bruja recorrió con la mirada todas las fotos observándolas con detalle, seguramente le había costado algo de trabajo a su amigo tomarlas de las originales mágicas, algunas no estaban bien enfocadas. Ahí estaban varios de los caídos durante la guerra mágica: Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Fred, Snape, Dumbledore y en el ultimo nivel los Potter.

Hermione no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío al observar la fotografía de Lily Potter: se veía de aproximadamente unos quince años, era claro que la foto muggle no la había tomado su amigo y, lo más extraño de todo, era la misma fotografía que le había hablado en su sueños.

"Esa me la dio mi tia Petunia cuando se enteró lo que estaba haciendo" – la castaña asintió.

"Sabes que con ofrenda o sin ofrenda ellos siempre están contigo, ¿verdad?"- le dijo ella sin apartar la mirada de la fotografía.

"Sí, lo sé. Pero se siente bien hacer algo así por ellos. Recordarlos de esta forma, me sentía más cerca de ellos mientra lo hacía."

Fue cuando ella se volteo a verlo con una brillante sonrisa y los ojos llenos de lagrimas para lanzarse soble él y darle un abrazo.

"Iré a ver si Kreacher hizó algo de desayunar"- le dijo el mago un tanto incomodo, pues había recordado la escena de la mañana y sintiendose como un prevertido huyo de la habitación rumbo a la cocina.

"Te prometo que mientras tenga vida nunca me apartare de su lado"- murmuro Hermione a la fotografía para luego salir atrás de su amigo.

 **Fin**

 **Notas de Autor:**

 _Hola, estoy de acuerdo que no es un fic romántico pero en mi cabecita por la manera en que terminaron las cosas en la batalla de Hogwarts seria muy pronto para que Hermione y Harry estén juntos; este sería como un inicio pero se pueden notar varios detalles del ship. :)_

 _Aprovechando eso intente incluir un poco de genero de terror, aunque creo que no me salió del todo bien._

 _¿Podía ser que no fue un sueño? ¿Como fue que Harry logro entrar en el cuarto de Hermione si ella había cerrado el cuarto con llave?_

 _** risa maquiavelista **_

 _¿Un review?_

 _P.D. Si son mexicanos la flor naranja es el cempasúchil que guía a los muertos a nuestro mundo, también existe una leyenda sobre la flor muy bonita. O ya de perdis vean coco, juro que empece a escribir el fic con esta idea antes de verla, pero bueno..._


End file.
